Sanity over all
by Cain Loasa
Summary: What will happen when the Mane 6 get dragged into our world and meet their evil counterparts. There are certain things in our world waiting to just break them. Can they keep their sanity or will they end up worse off then how they started.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash looked over the cliff and swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn't easily fazed by dives like this, but something just didn't sit right with her. When she felt someone nudge her shoulder she almost leaped out of her skin.

"Don't think about it." Blake told her as he stepped up to the edge.

"That's a little hard with rocks at the bottom." Rainbow Dash replied. "Also since I'm still healing it's a little painful to move.

"Come on, I set out a day for everyone, and though I do like parties, Pinkie is a little insane about them." Blake replied before leaping off the cliff. "You also didn't have a lot of trouble moving when you were dancing with Spectre."

As he said this Rainbow Dash ran up to the side of the cliff just in time for Blake to shoot right by her face. He did a few quick spins and loops, he then corkscrewed towards the sea but before he hit the water his wings shot open and he easily flew to a safe altitude.

"Come on, it's not that hard." Blake replied.

"Celestia, I feel like Fluttershy right now." Rainbow Dash told him as she looked over side again.

She heard someone walk up behind her and when she spun around she found herself face to face with the rest of the Mane 6.

"Dashie, are you going to let a little dive scare you?" Pinkie Pie asked her.

"The spikes aren't really helping." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I can't fly but it doesn't look too bad to me sugar." Applejack replied as she looked over the edge.

"Applejack, it's not the best idea to get that close to the edge." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo told her.

"Why, did you bring them?" Rainbow Dash asked them. "It's not the safest place for them."

"They wanted to cheer you on." Rarity replied. "I also have a new dress I want you to try."

Applejack walked along the edge of the cliff but she stopped when she noticed that Blake was watching her. She was about to wave when she felt the ground beneath her give way. As everyone watched in fear as Applejack disappeared Blake shot downward, he quickly swooped downward and grunted as he felt Applejack land on him. He pumped his wings as quickly and as strongly as he could and soon they slowly started to rise. When they got a completely solid part of the cliff Blake collapsed on to the ground with Applejack still lying on top of him.

"I think… I might… find… some grey on my mane." Applejack told everyone between breathes.

When they heard Blake groan slightly they moved Applejack off of him but her knees gave out from under but instead of hitting the ground Blake moved to where she landed on him again though it made him winced. This time the Mane 6 slowly moved Applejack to lay down beside Blake.

"Are you okay Blake?" Applejack asked him as the Mane 6 worked on trying to keep the little one away from the edge.

"Yeah, I just have to rest." He replied.

"You can stay home tomorrow." Applejack replied.

"What?" Blake asked her. "Leave you to harvest this year's fruit all by yourself?"

"You're already injured because of me, I just don't want it getting any worse." Applejack replied.

"It was an accident; it could have happened to anyone." Blake replied as he struggled to get to his feet.

"At least let me take you to the doctor." Applejack replied. "I know you don't want to go, but it will make me feel better."

"Fine, I'm not going to like this but I'll deal with it." Blake replied.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm taking Mr. Tough Guy to Nurse Redheart." Applejack told her.

"Okay, tell us the result of his first ever doctor's visit." Rainbow Dash told her.

Fluttershy ran up to them as Applejack struggle to keep Blake up right as they moved along. She got herself in pace with them and helpeven Blake out.

"What about the little uns'?" Applejack asked her.

"They told me that they would be able to corral them while I helped you two out." Fluttershy replied.

"Thanks." Blake told her as he grimaced.

After 30 minutes they were finally at the Ponyville hospital and Applejack and Fluttershy waited anxiously in the waiting room for Nurse Redheart to tell them the situation of Blake's injury. After another hour and a half she came out and with a worried look on her face.

"It's a bad injury, I kept on telling him the he couldn't help with the harvest this year, but he wasn't having any of it." Nurse Redheart told them. "Right now I have him on some very strong painkillers though I think his system is actually fighting them."

"Can I talk to him at least?" Applejack asked her.

"You can try but when I was leaving he was drifting off to sleep surprisingly." Nurse Redheart replied.

Applejack followed her closely as they went to Blake room and when Nurse Redheart let her in Applejack saw that he was asleep.

"Can I have some time alone with him?" Applejack asked her.

"Of course you can, great work you and your friend did getting him here." Nurse Redheart told her as she left.

Applejack sat down beside Blake and gently place her head on his chest.

"Applejack." Blake said.

"You're awake?" Applejack asked him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry, I only pretended to be asleep so that the nurse would leave me alone." Blake replied.

Applejack felt a tear roll down her cheek and land on the sheet.

"Why are you crying?" Blake asked her.

"It's all my fault you're like this I shouldn't have gone to the edge." Applejack replied trying to keep her voice even.

"Now, AJ I told you it was an accident." Blake replied and he would've continued if Applejack didn't start up again.

"You're just trying to make feel better, but I know it my fault in this hospital." Applejack told him. "Don't even try to deny it, we both know it."

Blake opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it and just put an arm around Applejack's shoulder. She felt the tears that she had been holding back in the waiting room come bursting out as she buried her face into Blake's chest.

"The nurse said that I didn't have to stay overnight, but was she also surprised when I told her it was my first visit to the Hospital." Blake told her. "It'll be alright AJ, she told me that there won't be any permanent damage as long as I don't strain myself over the next few weeks, and in a few days I should be able to walk without help."

Applejack opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a sob and Blake rubbed her back as she noticed the rest of the Mane 6 come into the room.

"Are you okay Applejack?" Twilight asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Applejack replied.

Fluttershy came in beside her and pulled her outside as everyone asked Blake about the results. Applejack looked back and saw Blake wink at her quickly before Fluttershy closed the door.

"Are you really okay?" Fluttershy asked her.

"No, I don't if I'll ever be okay with what happened." Applejack told her. "Please, don't say it was accident, it was my fault."

"I'm going to say that it's in the past and you can't change that, but you can choose to move on." Fluttershy replied. "Blake doesn't like it when you're sad especially when he's the reason why."

"How can you be so sure?" Applejack asked her.

"We actually talk during the day set aside for us." Fluttershy replied. "He opened up a lot when he knew I was there just to listen to him."

"I always sensed that he seemed a bit less stressed whenever y'all had a day together." Applejack replied. "I wish his life hadn't gotten so hectic to where this day by day thing started to be necessary. It's the main thing that has him so tight."

"I couldn't agree more, but he is the only Alticorn that can endure what we can't, he could possibly harvest all the apple trees in the day without rest if you let him." Fluttershy replied.

Applejack nodded as the Mane 6 came out of the room with Blake in a wheel chair.

"We've all decided that it would be best that he should stay at your house while he recovers." Twilight told Applejack. "We can handle the harvest between the five of us."

"What they mean is if you'll have me as a guest." Blake told her.

"Of course he can stay at my place." Applejack replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Applejack looked at Blake who was laid out across her couch and she studied his face. She then looked outside to where everyone from the Mane 6 and Big Mac were trying their best to harvest the apples, but it was slow work compared to if she was doing it. She sighed and went to her room. Blake opened his eyes slightly and slowly rolled off the couch. He grimaced as pain shot through his back but he push through it as he jogged out into the field, he made sure to keep well out of The Mane 6 line of sight and when he finally got to a tree he lined himself up to it and bucked as hard as he could muster. He managed to knock the apples into the buckets below and he collapsed to his knees. The pain in his back was almost unbearable but he shook it off and walked over to the next and repeated the process. After a few acres he collapsed and he wasn't able to get up when Big Mac came by him.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting some rest for your back?" Big Mac asked him.

"Let you guys have all the fun?" Blake asked painfully.

"No, so you don't have permanent damage to your back." Big Mac replied.

"Mac, I don't need your sister worrying about me." Blake replied as he finally got his feet and leaned against the tree. "She's already blaming herself for the injury I have right now."

"Yeah, I know, she told me." Big Mac replied. "Thanks to your quick thinking she still alive, but aggravating your injury won't make either feel better."

"No offense, but where I'm from we had no doctors and we just pushed through our injuries." Blake replied.

He was about to say more when there was a scream from the house. Big Mac didn't even say anything before Blake took off galloping as fast he could ignore the pain in his back. As he got closer to the house and saw the chimera Blake poured on any extra speed that he could and rammed head first into it. They both went down and Blake used his weight to pin the monster down as Big Mac and the Mane 6 came running up to them. They stopped short as a Cutie Mark started to glow on Blake's rump.

"You made a mistake coming here." Blake yelled at the chimera while his body and wings were started to be cloaked in fire. "I'll make you regret it."

The chimera could only whimper as Blake started to pummel it and after awhile it flung him into the nearest tree and it took off. Blake slowly got to his feet was about to chase after the chimera when he felt Twilight's hoof on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Twilight told him.

"What about the town?" Blake asked her.

"We'll handle it." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Yeah, just stay here with AJ." Pinkie Pie told him.

Blake looked over to Applejack before responding. "Okay, this one time I will listen to you."

He noticed Applejack let out a sigh as he said this and he walked over to her.

"I guess there's no more applebucking for me today." He told her.

Applejack from him to Big Mac and back to him before she sighed.

"Stay with Big Mac, and he's going to bring you when he deems it necessary." Applejack replied.

She was shocked when Blake wrapped his arms around quickly.

"What's this for?" Applejack asked him.

"You almost died twice today, and I'm just glad you're okay." Blake replied as he looked her in the eye.

"Can we talk when you get back?" Applejack asked him.

"Of course, anytime AJ." Blake told her before leaving with Big Mac.

They got to the clearing where Big Mac found him and he stopped Blake.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" He asked her.

"I like her and I don't want anything to happen to her, but with me current situation I can't tell her." Blake replied trying to avoid Big Mac's eyes.

"She feels like you alienated her slightly." Big Mac replied.

"Why?" Blake asked him.

"Because you didn't tell her you were planning to disobey doctor's orders and go to the apple orchard." Big Mac told him.

Blake turned and walked back to the house.

"Where are you going?" Big Mac asked him.

"Truthfully, I need to talk to your sister and right now she is more important than this harvest is to me." Blake replied.

Big Mac only nodded as he watched Blake run to the house. When he got there his back was on fire and he slowly walked up to Granny Smith.

"Where's Applejack?" Blake asked her.

"In her room." Granny Smith told him. "She cares about you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, it's been more apparent now more than ever." Blake replied as he trotted to Applejack's room.

He knocked gently on Applejack's door and when It opened he just stood there.

"Don't be a bump on a log, come in." Applejack told him her barely even.

"I'm sorry if I'm why you're crying again." Blake told her as he came into her room. "I should have told you what I was going to do, and don't say it's okay because it's not."

"I should have expected that you would go to the orchard, you always help even when you're hurt, you helped rebuild the barn after it was destroyed even though you could barely stand." Applejack replied. "It looked like your legs were jelly when were standing still."

"Back then my knees went weak when I was around you AJ."Blake replied. "I like you but I can't pull into my life being it as dangerous as it is."

"Blake I've stopped stampedes with only my dog by my side and I didn't budge an inch." Applejack told him.

"You've seen my scar, but no one not ever Fluttershy knows how I got them." Blake replied.

"Isn't your back hurting you?" Applejack asked him.

He couldn't even respond as he collapsed to his knees and gritted his teeth as he failed to get back up. Applejack helped him back to his feet and they slowly made their way to her bed. AS he laid down he could help but notice how the bed smelled strongly of Applejack and he inhaled deeply and contemplated the scent until he heard Applejack clear her throat.

"Huh, what?" Blake asked her.

"Aren't you going to tell me how you got those scars?" Applejack asked him.

"They remind me that no matter what I never truly belonged anywhere." Blake told her.

"That's sad but vague." Applejack replied.

"These scars were inflicted by many ponies, unicorns and pegasi." Blake replied. "It was until I got here that people stopped segregating me from the whole community."

"I'm so sorry." Applejack told him.

"The past is the past, no way to change it only to move on." Blake replied.

Applejack looked at the ground for a second before she spoke again. "No matter where you go or the danger of it all… I want to be by your side, always."

Blake was shocked by what she said and quickly shook his head.

"Fine, but you stay with me at all times until I'm sure you can protect yourself." Blake replied.

Applejack nodded quickly and hugged Blake.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you two are a couple now?" Big Mac asked them. "If so, then it took the two of you long enough."

Before Applejack could react Blake kissed her quickly and she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack and Blake both looked at Big Mac as he walked away.

"Just do that much around me." Big Mac told them.

Blake chuckled and ran his hoof down Applejack's back.

"I could get used to this AJ." Blake told her as their lips met again.

Applejack smiled as she hugged Blake tightly.

"Where your cutie mark?" Applejack asked him.

"Don't know, someone I know might be able to explain it though." Blake replied.

Blake got to his feet and walked with Applejack to the dinning room where Granny Smith and Apple Bloom were cooking.

"Where's Big Mac?" Applejack asked them.

"He's finishing the harvest with the rest of the Mane 6." Apple Bloom replied.

"I need you two get some things from the market." Granny Smith told them as she handed them a list.

Blake trotted over to the produce basket and begun the annoying process of getting it onto his back. In the end Applejack got on the other side of the basket and pushed it onto his and tightened the strap around his chest.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to talk me out of carrying the stuff on my back." Blake told her.

"You would just talk me into letting you do it anyways and this way it'll be easier for me to pick out the stuff we need." Applejack replied as she kissed Blake's cheek.

"There will not be any fun business under my roof." Granny Smith told them.

Blake chuckled as he and Applejack left the house towards the market. When they got there Applejack lead the way through the market but after awhile they both stopped as they came face to face with an angry nurse Redheart.

"I told you not to put strain on your back." Redheart told Blake.

"I've through worse ma'am." Blake replied coolly.

Nurse Redheart got up in his face before speaking again. "Have you taken care of thousands pony in your medical career?!"

"No, but I have gone through worse." Blake replied while examining his hoof.

Nurse Redheart stalked off silently and Blake put his hoof back down.

"What are you two looking for?" A guy asked them.

"Do you have any carrots?" Applejack asked him.

"Do you have any apples?" The guy asked her jokingly. "Hey Blake."

Blake just nodded as Applejack placed a few apples on the guy's table and picked two bushels of carrots and placed them into the produce basket.

"I think that is all the things on the list." Applejack told him.

The two walked back to the house and when they got into the house Big Mac took the basket off of Blake's back and started passing the ingredients to Apple Bloom and Granny Smith.

"How's your back feeling?" Big Mac asked him.

"It's bearable." Blake replied. "I'm going to go lay down for a little while."

Big Mac nodded and pulled Applejack off to the side.

"He's going through something." Big Mac told her.

"How can you tell?" Applejack asked him.

"I just have a feeling." Big Mac replied.

"Thanks for the heads up." Applejack told him.

Big Mac nodded as she walked over to where Blake was asleep on the couch with a leg hanging off. Applejack ran a hoof through his golden mane and his eyes opened slowly and he smiled.

"Is it morning already?" Blake asked her jokingly.

"No, I didn't mean to wake you sugarcube." Applejack told him.

"It's okay, it was a nightmare like always." Blake replied.

"Nightmares? Like what?" Applejack asked him.

"I don't want to tell you, I woke up screaming from them when they first started." Blake told her.

"Maybe I could alleviate some of it." Applejack told him.

"It's my past." Blake told her.

"Then tell me about it." Applejack replied.

"Later, I think dinners ready." Blake replied.

"You two can eat in there, I want you to rest your back." Granny Smith told them.

Blake just nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

"One crazy day." Blake told her.

"Hard to believe it actually was only one day." Applejack replied.

Blake laughed at everything that happened in the day as Apple Bloom brought their food out to them. Blake sat up as well he could since his back was now bothering him more than ever now.

"Just get up as much as you can, and I'll feed you since you need use your arms to hold yourself up." Applejack told him.

"Tomorrow we are going to my friend to see if he can hook me up with anything." Blake replied.

Applejack nodded as she scooped up some of the soup and started to feed Blake though it took and after she was done feeding him she quickly finished her soup.

"Well, I'm going to get in the shower." Applejack told him.

Blake smiled as she left and Big Mac sat down beside him.

"Three years, since you came here." Big Mac told him.

"Three years, it has been that long hasn't it?" Blake asked him. "Hard to think I was able to relax for this long."

"Relax?" Granny Smith asked him. "You're one of the busiest alticorns I know, you always running around doing things for everypony, this is probably the longest you've gone staying in one place."

"Yeah I know, I feel like I'm getting a little jumpy." Blake told them. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Blake walked outside to where no one could see him and held up one of his hoofs. A flame jumped to life right above it and where ever he moved his hoof the flame followed.

"Blake what's that?" Twilight asked him.

"Is everyone with you?" Blake asked her as he quenched the flame.

"Everyone except Applejack." She replied.

"Then we wait for her." Blake told her as he turned to them.

Everyone looked at him like he was strange and as Applejack came out he took a deep breath.

"The reason I didn't tell anypony about what I could do was because it why I have my scars. Even though I'm an alticorn I don't need to use my horn for my magic." Blake replied.

"You have our trust and respect." Twilight told him.

"I had their trust and respect and I was the heir to the throne and they tried to kill me." Blake replied. "Some of my scars I keep hidden but they surface whenever I use my power."

Blake held up his hoof again and as the flame appeared so did the sutures around his mouth the scar down his chest and two scars around his wings. Applejack gently touched his face but he could bring himself to look at her.

"Blake I told you that I want to be by your side and this doesn't change anything." Applejack told him.

"Yeah, dude those scars show how tough you are, and plus they make that much cooler." Rainbow Dash told him.

Blake let the flame go out and his scars faded into nothing.

"It's getting late so we should be getting home." Twilight told them.

"Tomorrow, meet up back here." Blake told them.

Everyone nodded and left until only Fluttershy was left. She hugged Blake gently and spoke softly into his ear.

"No matter what we have your back." She told him.

Blake nodded as she turned to leave and then he turned to Applejack.

"We should get to bed too." Applejack told.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Blake told her.

"You're a guest in my house and no one will spend a night on that couch." Applejack told him.

Blake followed Applejack back to her room and hesitantly climbed into her bed. Soon they were both asleep and Blake was unaware of the events that have started to unfold because of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake shot up in the bed and ran a hand down his face. He felt a familiar coating of sweat on his body and he looked over at Applejack who was still asleep. He rolled out of the bed and looked out window and let out a breath. It was still midnight and the nightmare had already woke him up. He clenched his fists and slowly opened them before sitting down on the bed.

"Blake, are you okay?" Applejack asked him.

"Do you want the truth or reassurance?" Blake asked her

"The truth no matter how bad." Applejack replied.

"It was another nightmare." Blake replied they're getting worse.

"You need to tell me about it you said that you would." Applejack told him. "Please, I can't help if I don't know how. I know that you've betrayed too many times but you can trust me and the rest of the Mane 6."

Blake was going to continue to try to talk her out of this but he just sighed.

"Fine." Blake told her. "Where should I start?"

"The beginning." Applejack told him.

Blake sighed as he remembered what he needed.

Blake sprinted through the forest his stitches having torn open too long of time ago for him to care anymore. He kept his head down to run faster and to keep the branches out of his face. Flying was out of the option since the cuts were around his wings. He didn't dare to cry out since that would alert his pursuers who he thinks he lost a little while back then he heard a sharp whistling and dived down in time for the arrow to only clip his shoulder. Blake was back on his feet without missing a beat and sprinted as fast as he could and leaped over a fallen log and felt his ankle twisted under him. He crashed heavily forward and cart wheeled a couple of times before coming to a rest; as he was getting up he felt an arrow sink into his shoulder. The pain urged him to launch forward and he was able sprint for awhile more until he crashed into a clearing, but he couldn't get back up as his pursuers came into the clearing.

"Blake, Blake, Blake, your running is futile." One of them told him.

"Your magic is ours." Another told him as she brandished a knife.

Blake got to his feet and as the last pursuer got close he tensed up and rocketed into the air in a fiery blaze and floated away from the pursuers. He felt an arrow rip through his wings and felt himself dip violently to the left. As he started to crash through the trees he could see his pursuers running through the forest towards him still trying to hit him again but then he saw one of them get picked off along the way. Blake flung open his wings and held back a scream of pain as they were tore at by the multiple branches in the fall. He hit the ground painfully and before he blacked out he saw the last Pursuer get picked off by a shadow.

"Go to sleep sir, you back home in no time." A female voice told him.

Blake shot up and found himself on a plush bed, he start to try to roll off the bed when he felt a hoof on his shoulder.

"Don't move my prince." The same female voice told him. "Your wings haven't healed completely yet."

"You were there." Blake replied painfully as he moved around.

"Yes I led the rescue mission." She replied. "My name is Sapphire."

"I can tell by your eyes." Blake replied. "Why my eyes covered?"

"Our doctors found a problem with your eyes, and how do you know?" Sapphire asked him.

"Do you even study up on your target?" Blake asked her. "Especially your prince. The problem was probably the poison from the arrows."

"I think that was what they were talking about." Sapphire replied.

Blake gripped the bandages at the back of his head and pulled them straight up.

"How are your eye healed?" Sapphire asked him.

"Minor poison, it doesn't really damage the eyes." Blake told her. "They use it to disorient the prisoners."

Sapphire muled this over and then suddenly she left the room. Blake huffed and rolled out of the bed and instantly collapsed to his knees. He gritted his teeth and got to his feet slowly and felt someone help him up.

"My… prince… you are… very… stubborn… and heavy." Sapphire told him.

"You'll learn very quickly that its not the smartest thing to keep me laid up." Blake replied as he walked to the door. "It's a good thing we're on the first floor."

"Again how do you know this?" Sapphire asked him.

"I'm never truly asleep." Blake replied as he pushed the door open.

He was instantly rushed by a woman in a maid suit and Blake shot over. In the end when he landed he crashed heavily and flipped over.

"Sir Blake, are you okay?" The woman asked her.

"He's still not used to it yet Alyssa." Sapphire told her.

Blake got up and galloped as fast as he could and he felt a few unfamiliar words pass through his lips. Soon, he felt himself move faster than he ever had and he found himself by a guard a second later.

"I see your feeling better my prince." The guard told him.

"Where am I?" Blake asked him.

"The kingdom of Injestalia my lord." The guard replied.

Then the guard just watched as Blake ran off and pathetically tried to get into the air. He landed heavily on his injured shoulder but was back on his feet and running. Then he fainted a few feet out of the gate.

"Is he okay?" The guard asked Sapphire.

"He is still getting used to everything." Sapphire replied.

The guard nodded and smiled as Blake tried to get back up but fell back down.

"Stubborn one." The guard replied.  
"Heavy too." Sapphire replied.

"This is going to be interesting." The guard replied.

Sapphire chuckled as Blake staggered back towards them.

"I need to heal or I'm gonna go insane." Blake told them.

Someone rushed towards Blake brandishing a knife.

"Guards protect the prince." A guard yelled.

"No, I got this." Blake told them before taking a step towards the assailant.

"Come and just try to touch me Jasper." Blake yelled.

"Vol cun ta." Jasper yelled before disappearing.

"Dun mor co." Blake whispered before disappearing as well.

They both reappeared, Blake was holding the knife and Jasper was tumbling towards the wall.

"Sir, I advise that you let us handle this." One of the guards told him.

"No, he was one of the many that tortured me for countless days and nights." Blake told them.

"Then let me handle this my prince." Sapphire told him. "It's unbecoming for a prince to fight petty battles like this."

"I don't care, he needs to die by my hand." Blake yelled.

Jasper ran towards Blake with a smaller knife but he easily caught Jasper wrist. "I'm not held by chains anymore Ja'soh, you don't know who your dealing with." Blake told him.

Jasper sprint at him but Blake rolled to the side and sweep his legs out from under him. Jasper crashed to ground on his side and gasped for breath as Blake reached down and pick Jasper up.

"You will feel my pain Jasper." Blake told him.

Blake felt himself being shaken and when he looked to the side Applejack slow come to the focus of his vision.

"Are you okay?" Applejack asked him.

"Why?" Blake asked her.

"After awhile the wounds started to come and you seemed to be in a lot of pain." Applejack replied.

Blake out his left wing and just barely glimpsed the wound starting to disappearing, and he also felt a familiar pain at the base of his wing. He noticed that it was finally morning and he hopped off the bed.  
"We should get outside in case everyone is waiting for us." Blake replied as he opened her bedroom door.

Big Mac was waiting right in front of it and Applejack held her breath.

"I'm with you all the way my friend, you are already like family." Big Mac replied.

Blake nodded and they both heard Applejack let out her breath. She quickly got out of the bed and walked beside Blake.

"I'm going with y'all to visit our little friend." Big Mac replied.

"You know him?" Applejack asked him.

"Who do you think gave us Granny's replacement hip?" Big Mac asked her.

The three of them walked outside to find the rest of the Mane 6 waiting for them where they all disbanded yesterday.

"There's not much to say." Blake told them. "Big Mac will lead us there and the only thing is don't mention his height."

As they started to towards the lab Fluttershy pulled Applejack with her towards the front. Blake took in a deep breath and tried to fly upward he got up foot or but then he landed roughly on the ground a few feet in front of the group. He got to his feet and this time he just tried to hover off the ground. When he landed again Twilight trotted up to him.

"Hey Twilight, what's up?" Blake asked her.

"Were you really hunted down?" Twilight asked him.

"Yeah, it was for who I was it was what I could do." Blake replied as he held a hoof in the air. "I need everyone to form a circle facing towards me."

Everyone did as he said and he ran at Big Mac and suddenly turned into sparks. The sparks went into Big Mac and he stumbled backwards as they shot from him to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Next, the sparks went to Rarity then Twilight, and finally they shot toward Applejack she stumbled back and fell on her rump. Blake reappeared beside her and helped her back up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with such force." Blake told her.

"Of course you didn't." A voice told him. "Your control is getting better, but you're far from your full potential."

"Do you have the stuff Maxwell?" Blake asked him.

"How do you think I would look with that much robotics with me just walking through town?" Maxwell asked as he came forward.

"It wouldn't be any different then any other day." Blake replied.

"The tech is back at the lab." Maxwell replied. "I came so that we could end up getting there faster."

Before anyone could react Blake pulled Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash to him and Big Mac pulled Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie to him as a machine on flashed a bright blue. A second later they were surrounded by wall to floor computers. In the center of the room was a single pair of robotic wings with a cord in between them.

"These are the castings?" Blake asked Maxwell.

"Yeah, they will heal your back and control your powers as you get used them more and more." Maxwell replied as he lowered them onto Blake's back and suddenly 70 different needles dug into his back and wings and he collapsed forward. He stretched his wings and shot to the height of the roof and did a barrel roll before landing again.

"Heat Rush!" Blake yelled before being covered in flames and shooting forward.

"Is it good?" Maxwell asked him.

"Definitely good, even amazing." Blake replied.

"To answer your question Applejack; his cutie mark will become more permanent as he uses his powers more often." Maxwell replied.

Applejack was about to ask him how he knew her question when the wall behind her exploded launching everyone forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake shot across the room trying to keep an arm around Applejack and he also grabbed a leg; of who, he didn't know as he saw Rainbow Dash and Twilight trying to fight the pull of the opening wormhole behind them.

"Grab who you can but don't fight the wormhole." Blake yelled. "It's impossible to fight the pull."

They both nodded and dived towards the shadows in the smoke. Blake folded in his wings and let the wormhole pull him. As it engulfed him he felt the pressure change around him and he was flung backwards. He let his wings shoot out and he caught a big updraft so he was able to hover in place as he saw Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle and spit out as well and the worm hole closed. Twilight and Rainbow Dash were both trying to support Big Mac and he looked down to find that he had Fluttershy by her leg. With Applejack's help he was able to get his arm around her waist.

"She's hurt." Applejack told him.

"She not dead, but she was one of the closest to the blast." Blake replied as he flew over to Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"Is Big Mac okay?" Blake asked them. "He shielded Fluttershy from the worst of the blast."

"Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked him. "You seem like your about to drop."

"I summoned shields around everyone just in time." Blake replied.

"Why are we naked?" Twilight asked him.

"We have always been naked but no one really knew any different." Blake replied. "Follow me and stay in the clouds."

Twilight and Rainbow Dash both dived after him into the clouds as fast as they could and after an hour they landed on the roof of a two story house. They climbed in through an open window. They put Big Mac on the bed and everyone left to change. Applejack pulled Blake into the master bedroom and pulled him close to her.

"What happened?" Applejack asked him.

"I don't know AJ." Blake replied as he pulled away and disappeared into the bathroom.

He came back with underwear on, and a pair of panties and a bra.

"I know this will take a while to get used to, but you will get used to it." Blake told her as he helped her get the panties and bra on.

"How have you gotten so used to it so quickly?" Applejack asked him.

"I've been here before and have worked out all of the kinks." Blake replied as he handed her some clothes.

He slipped on a pair of ripped jeans and put on a plain white t-shirt as the rest of the Mane 6 came into the room with only either jeans or panties on with a bra.

"At least you all learn quickly." Blake replied. "Glad to see that your not seriously hurt Fluttershy."

"Where are our Cutie Marks?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Okay, everyone turn around." Blake told them.

As the Mane 6 did so Blake continued.

"Your Cutie Marks are now located on your upper back due the different dimension they have changed and given you actual powers."

"Your Cutie Mark hasn't changed Blake." Pinkie Pie told him.

"Because my Mark is already giving me power." Blake replied. "The Mark of the Phoenix is of fire and resurrection. The mark of the Tree is of the Earth and plants. The Bolt is any form of electricity. The rabbit foot is animals. The cleaver is of blades summoning. The Northern Star is teleportation and increased power during the night. The speaker is the power of wind. The Diamond is the power of crysalistism.

"Crysalistism?" Rarity asked him.

"The ability to turn you and things into crystals." Blake replied. "You don't feel anything while in that form and me, Twilight and Rainbow Dash can all increase anf focus a blast by shooting it through you."

After this Blake pressed his palms together and mumbled a few words and then a gold and red armor start to spread across his body starting at his hands. After the armor spread everywhere except his head, an outline of a helmet formed around his head and was filled in by the same metal as his armor into the shape of a Phoenix head. His armor overall was smooth and streamline.

"Can we all do that?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"In time, as your understanding of your powers increases so will your abilities." Blake replied. "Come with me."

Blake opened the window and as the girls were getting shirts on and he leaped outside. The girls met him outside as he was spinning around and shot straight up and dived down at top speed; right hitting the ground Blake disappeared and reappeared by Applejack.

"So who wants to try first?" Blake asked the girls.

Raindow Dash stepped forwards excitedly. "So what do I do?"

"Let's see if you can summon a bolt of lightning." Blake replied. "Just focus on the clouds."

Rainbow Dash focused on the sky and a lightning bolt ripped through the skies. Then Rainbow Dash was pushed backwards and the bolt went out of control and went straight towards Applejack.

"Rarity crystallize." Blake told her

Rarity gulped as she focused on herself and felt her molecular structure; the next time she looked at herself she was as transparent as a diamond. Blake sprinted towards her and turned into sparks again and those sparks rocketed towards the bolt and Blake came out cloaked in armor and flames and he collided with the bolt. The impact resulted in an explosion that sent everyone backwards a few feet and made Blake tumble through the air until he regained control and glided to the ground by Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Who's next?" Blake asked them.


End file.
